


если уж поезд летит с моста;

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Railsea - China Mieville
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Character Study, Crossover, Gen, Military Training, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Sailors, Trains, heterosexuals are annoying as always, implied animal cruelty, sea doesn't fucking exist go figure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: "Рельсы, рельсы, шпалы, шпалы – едет поезд запоздалый..."Детские стишки, перепеваемые пьяными рельсоходами, звоном стояли в ушах: Миранда широко распахивает глаза, вслушиваясь в гудение под полом своей (не своей) каюты, и вздыхает.Ей нельзя опаздывать.На широкие, но тонкие плечи наброшена шуба, – и вот она уже на палубе, вглядывается впереди себя до рези в глазах.
Kudos: 1





	если уж поезд летит с моста;

**Author's Note:**

> день 12. мой недописанный черновик, потому что мне не нравится сегодняшняя тема и никто не запрещает так делать.
> 
> да, это абсолютно бесполезный кроссовер, но все это затевалось ради красивого виктора солта в шубе. так что вот, тут будет красивый виктор солт в шубе. саааааааааааааааш, нарисуй красивого виктора солт-

Куда ни взгляни, везде были рельсы.

Они переплетались между собой перекрестками, щерившиеся на проезжающие мимо поезда своими проржавелыми стрелками, расходились и сходились вместе вновь, словно причудливый узор пряхи или неразборчивый почерк врача. Узкие, рамные, железнодорожные – они укрывали собой всю землю, кое-где так, что не было видно чернозема и редкой, сероватой травы под ними.

Миранда Марш видела перед собой бескрайние рельсы, прямо до горизонта, столько, сколько себя помнила.  
Иногда мимо них проезжали другие поезда: тяжеловесные грузовые локомотивы, тащащие за собой тонны и тонны грузов и невообразимо огромные транспортеры, чьи колеса с легкостью бы перемяли любое живое существо, оказавшееся на их пути.  
Но ничто не сравнилось бы со «Вторым Шансом». Этот быстрый, легкий состав напоминал чем-то стрелу, когда мчался по рельсам; Миранда могла вслушиваться ногами в мерное «така-так-така-так» часами, словно пытаясь понять, что за музыку поет в зимние ночи паровая машина, что значит клокотание зольника и похлопывания дымовой коробки.

Она любила «Второй Шанс». Тот не отвечал взаимностью.  
Заиндивелые платформы, словно живые, так и норовили сбросить ее под колеса, мерно грохочущие в ночи, онемевшие пальцы даже сквозь тонкую ткань вомбатовых перчаток клеились к ледяным поручням, а на палубах, всегда припорошенных снегом и шагу нельзя было ступить: и если дело было не в льде, рассыпавшимися осколками сосулек так и норовившим проткнуть кому-нибудь ногу, то тогда оно было в таком же холодном голосе их капитана.

– Хей, Марш.  
Она вздрагивает, цепляясь одной рукой за пушистый ворот ситонской белой шубы из длинношерстного кроличьего меха, кое-где побитой временем, ноской и молью. На сцепке вагона, словно обезьяна, держась одной рукой, красной и сморщенной от холода, повис Маттиас Ванле – младше ее на два года, он и находился ниже ее по рангу, даже не был офицером или кондуктором, но ездил в рейсы куда чаще (и уже убивал), а потому имел куда больше уважения к себе среди команды, чем она могла бы когда-либо мечтать.  
И вел себя, как дурак.

– Знаешь, где мы проезжаем? – Он еще не соскочил на тонкие доски полукрытого вагона, чтобы стать рядом, но ее уже перекашивает от запаха жевательного табака и выстоянной на поте и угольной пыли, словно дешевый виски, пятидневной рубашки; ему приходится слегка поднимать голову, чтобы их взгляды (ильдисто-голубые и темные, почти черные глаза) встретились. – Наверняка никогда не видела нормальных рельс, не свои карты, м?  
Ответа нет. Миранде кажется, что если она сейчас откроет рот, ее стошнит.

– Ну, не куксись, тебе некрасиво, - Маттиас подталкивает ее локтем в бок, оставляя на шерсти грязные, липковатые следы, и громко хмыкает на гримасу отвращения в ответ. – Что, крольчонок, боишься замараться? Сиди в городе.  
Если его толкнуть прямо сейчас, «Второй Шанс» доберется до Солтмарша без него, и никто не заметит.  
– Видала вон ту развилку, у груды? Когда-то там были шахты, но большую часть уже разработали и растаскали-распродали по всему Кеоланду. Как знать, может счастливая железка оттуда попала и в сухопарник «Шанса», а? А? Что скажешь? – Он выжидает паузу, упиваясь ее молчанием (Миранда не моргнет и глазом, она привыкла), и хлопает ладонью об ладонь. – Или в утиль!

Рельсы, немые свидетели того, что их кто-то прокладывал, были везде. Везде был и утиль – молчаливый памятник того, что по этим проржавелым, новым, старым, деревянным и металлическим рельсам кто-то ходил.  
И не дошел.  
Иногда это были оторванные буксы и перевернутые бегунковые тележки, потерявшие колеса, а иногда – целые хопперы и думпкары, разорванные гигантскими когтями подземных тварей и размытые дождем. Иногда, можно было прочитать названия: «Призрак», «Эмма, «Форвард», «Пекод», «Попрыгунья», а иногда острые зубы и песчаные размывали краску к чертям собачьим, оставляя лишь силуэты, очертания букв.  
По остовам утиля Миранда училась читать, когда была совсем малышкой, и когда отец…

– А вон там станция-призрак, недалеко от Солтмарша. Видишь огоньки? Ходят слухи, что там, в темноте вокзальных колонн… - когда Маттиас кладет свою широкую, теплую ладонь на ее, она ловко прячет руку в карман. Но тот невозмутим. – В форменной фуражке путейца все еще ходит ее обходчик, мертвый триста лет как. Боишься мертвецов, Марш?  
Она презрительно морщится: некромантия – явление настолько редкое, что скорее в Ситон на своих кривых лапах приползет крот, и человеческим голосом лично попросит аудиенции у короля Скотти.  
Миранда поднимает руку, в безмолвном жесте начала разговора приоткрывая рот, и раздается жуткий, фонящий трест: плевками и шорохом ожил громкоговоритель. Это был сигнал, тревога, которую ждали все на «Шансе» и которая подняла моментальную суету.

«Урод по правому лагу, черный мех.»

Тишина гула рельс сменяется гудением человеческих голосов: брошены грузовые канаты для сцепок, отложены в сторону гаечные ключи и масленки, рассованы по карманам и припрятаны недописанные письма и игральные кости. У окон возникают раскрасневшиеся от жара в вагонах лица, на перила и поручни вываливались человеческие фигуры в распахнутых куртках и шубах – взгляд команды был устремлен вдаль, где кривыми зубьями сцеплялись друг с другом высокие валуны, когда-то бывшие цельной горой.  
Между ними тоже проходили рельсы, тонкими металлическими лентами опоясывая гигантские куски сланца; рядом с ними уродливыми буграми вздыбилась земля, липковатые, твердые комья которой разлетались во все стороны. И вот она вспучивается все сильнее и сильнее, и из высокого конуса грязи и античного пластика высовываются две громадные, когтистые лапы.  
«Крот», в тихом ужасе выдыхает Миранда, как завороженная рассматривая непропорционально длинный нос и слепую, косматую голову. 

Мощный толчок могучего зверя выносит его на поверхность, и бесконечно долгое мгновение гигантская туша крота повисает в воздухе, словно он изучает крошечный в сравнении с ним поезд да хвастает своими размерами. Глухой удар – тяжелое, многотонное тело крота легко пробивает землю, вновь скрывая его в прорытых норах.  
Слышится свист, гиканье и улюлюканье; может быть Марш и была зевакой на «Втором Шансе», она явно не была самой рьяной и усердной. 

«Не самая большая тварь, что доводилось приметить», думает Миранда, ловко залезая по сцепам на край палубы, подальше от Маттиаса. Ей, юркой и длинной, как жердь, обязанностью было проверять крепления между вагонами, перебрасывать канаты и находиться как можно выше над землей и дальше от ног, под которыми можно было бы путаться. «И все-таки, такая мерзкая.» 

Эти южные выродки совсем разжирели без отстрела, чувствуя свою безнаказанность в Лазурном Рельсоморье, названном так в честь бескрайних, бесконечно прекрасных летних небес, которых Марш никогда не видела – небо всегда было таким же серым, как и рельсы, разбегающиеся по земле; торговые поезда не занимались охотой, а те, кто был в компетенции куда охотнее охотились на другие поезда, если вообще заезжали в этот спокойный регион.

Толчея и суета росла посекундно. Команда «Шанса» уже облепила служебный вагон, во все уши слушая блеянье впередсмотрящего, что от волнения явно забыл переключить рацию и теперь режущий уши голос Джета Андерсона слышал весь поезд.  
Миранда свешивается со служебной платформы, как обезьянка на цирковой ярмарке, и склоняет голову набок.  
\- Здоровая такая дура, капитан, пятнадцать базовых-… – Джет дребезжит, как поломанная тележка, и встряхивает нечесанной копной светлых волос. Поезд делает крутой поворот и на мгновение все тонет в черном угольном дыме; Миранда слышит, как Маттиас с харкающим недовольством сплевывает под ноги. – Да вы посмотрите, как он чешет!

На платформе поезда повисает молчание – все переглядываются, перемигиваются, поплотнее застегивают куртки. И вот раздается новый голос – громкий, немного хриплый от морозца и бесконечного недовольства:  
\- Слушайте меня, оборванцы.

Команда довольно гудит, кто-то даже присвистывает, и все взгляды устремляются на капитанский мостик. Виктор Солт грозным силуэтом стоял в облаке дыма, одной рукой держась за перила, и в мехах его видавшей виды пятнистой шубы, полы которой трепетали на ветру боевыми знамениями, виднелась тяжелая трость латунной подзорной трубы – при желании такой можно было разбить кому-нибудь голову.  
Он стоял непоколебимо, не обращая внимания ни на смог, ни на ветер, ни на безжалостный мороз, и один его вид вселял в рельсоходов уверенность (Миранде никогда ее не хватало).

\- Вы все его видели. Переводники, кондукторы – на места, за лаглинь не высовываться. Гарпунисты – готовьсь. Тележки – выкатить, увеличьте скорость, у нас нет целого дня.

Колючий взгляд холодных глаз капитана перескакивает с палубы на палубу, - разномастная толпа в шубах, куртках и наглухо перевязанных плащах разлетелась по всему составу, перекрикиваясь и затягивая нестройные песни, - а затем останавливается на Миранде.  
Ей стало не по себе – так кротобои глядят на будущую жертву, прикидывая, сколько тонн мяса и метров шкуры выйдет из нескладной и мерзкой туши. И, признаться честно, много из нее не наделаешь; не хватило бы даже на ветровку.

– Марш, карты ко мне. – Под пристальным наблюдением Миранда ссыпается с сцепок на реи, затем на платформы и саму палубу. Глядя на ее передвижения, Солт фыркает и, не скрываясь, закатывает глаза. – И не разбей голову по дороге, никто не будет это оттирать.  
«Выкуси.»  
– Надеюсь, этот жест означает, что ты начнешь шевелиться быстрее.

«Второй Шанс», бешено стуча колесами по рельсам, набирал ход.


End file.
